Navegantes del Tiempo
by Miss-Hannah-Love
Summary: Para Akise Aru la vida a sido una perdida de tiempo, hasta conocer a cierta asesina que acelerara su respiración y pulso, hará enloquecer y perder todo lo cuerdo, y derramara la sangre sobre su blanca pureza. Porque un asesino es la mejor fantasía antes hecha
1. Chapter 1

** Mil pedazos**

_Totalmente muertos, quemados, sangrando por amor._

_Pero antes rompiste mi corazón en mil pedazos para admitir que te importaba, y yo te puedo decir que no quiero tu verdad, solo quiero un corazón al cual amar y una vida a la cual proteger. No me importa que tanto me hayas odiado, o que tanto intentaste matarme,_

_Estoy en un trance, para aceptar que yo era para ti y tu para mi. Y por fin lo comprendí:_

_Tu naciste para mi,_

_yo nací para matar, matar por ti, por amor. Nuestro amor, partido en mil pedazos, los cuales recogeré hasta el fin de las eternidades, teniendo la esperanza de que tu volverás y nos amaremos para siempre, contador de mentiras, prometedor de falsedades. Destructor de corazones, los cuales nadie mas puede curar excepto tu._

_No sabes cuanto te odio y te amo. No sabes cuanto me has logrado a alcanzar la verdadera felicidad,sacándome de entre las sombras, salvador de almas. No sabes cuanto necesite un alma para dejar de pelear, dejar de matar, y sangrar. _

_Porque tu y yo moriremos juntos.. para siempre juntos tu y yo, en la eternidad, en la vida y la muerte. Tu y yo._


	2. Arrogancia suprema

_"Entre dos sombras, las cuales tenía que dejar ir, desprender de mí, sin embargo aun sentía aquel miedo iracundo y arduo que me lastimaba con tan solo intentar abrir los ojos y ver la realidad, la cual en este instante era mi mayor pesadilla. Pero no podría vivir en el pasado, no más, y tendría que decir mis últimas palabras pronto._

_- mamá, papá, los quiero."_

El frío iracundo que el viento impulsaba a mi llevaba a traspasar a mis huesos y hacerme gritar desgarradora mente, caminando sin un destino fijo. Entonces lo recordé perfectamente _Yukki. _Con una convincente sonrisa empece a caminar en dirección a su casa, sin tomar mucho en cuenta los obstáculos ni interrupciones. Al llegar toque la puerta, como si fueran las 4:00 de la tarde, y no las 3:00 de la mañana. Él se acerco, temeroso.

**[Yukki desconfía de quien lo llama a aquel hora, sin pensar que soy yo] [Yukki se asusta al verme enfrente de él]**

- Yu-Yuno...- Yukki balbucea nerviosamente, mientras junta los dientes y suelta un chirrido al moverlos entre sí. Una actitud 100% sospechosa.

**[Yukki esta con alguien adentro] [Desconozco la identidad de esa persona] [Yukki teme que me enfade y pueda matar a su "amigo"]**

Sin decir algo antes entro apresuradamente, aunque Yukki me toma del brazo, ignoro su dedil jaleo y sigo a mi rumbo. Al entrar observo a un chico albino de ojos rosados sentado en el sofá "cómodamente" a su repugnante gusto.

* * *

Observo como una hermosa chica de ojos rosados y cabello del mismo tono me observa con un tal odio que se convierte mortífero. Sin entender me siento más correctamente y la observo fijo a los ojos, intentando ver que secreto esconde. Para mi sorpresa, sus ojos son los más misteriosos que he visto. Pueden reflejar odio, amor, dulcedad y tristeza a la vez. Aunque no se realmente quien es, puedo decir que es muy interesante, tanto como para averiguar su identidad.

-¡Yuno!¡detente! detente...- grita Yukiteru-kun, al parecer bastante nervioso y exhausto. Arqueo una ceja, fijando ahora la mirada en Yukiteru, intentar interpretar la situación.

-¿Que...?- intento cuestionar, pero quedo totalmente en blanco. Algo totalmente imposible en mí, por supuesto. Porque siempre se que tengo que decir algo, siempre.

- Tranquilo Yukki, no pasa nada- aseguro la hermosa chica de cabellos rosados, mostrando una segura sonrisa hacia Amano. Entonces empiezo a dudar de quien es realmente esta chica. Pero la siguiente acción confirman mis sospechas. La chica se acerca a Yukiteru, y clava romanticamente sus labios contra los de él. Por alguna razón me causa sorpresa, y suelto un suspiro a lo bajo. _Ellos son novios._

-Akise...- habla Yukki, con un suave tono de voz y un ronroneo tierno, lo cual me hace sentir escalofríos en la piel.- Ella es Gasai Yuno, mi novia.

La apasionante peli-rosada sonríe maliciosamente sujetada del brazo de Yukiteru, encarandome su amor. Trago saliva y embozo una sonrisa demasiado coqueta para mi gusto.

-Hola, soy Akise Aru- me presente, estrechando su mano. Ella sonríe malvada, mientras la suelta, se vuelve fría. No se porque eso no me sorprende, nada.

- Yuno Gasai- dijo ella, con desafiante tono de voz, el cual parecía estar tentándome a una guerra tan espeluznante como agonizante.

-es un gusto- murmuro, indicando algún tipo de aprecio. Ella me observa directamente a los ojos, de alguna forma entre la duda y odio. Le devuelvo la mirada y sonrió por lo bajo.

-igualmente.

-vaya.. debo irme- digo, intentando sonar lo más normal posible. Tomo mi chaqueta del colgador de Yukiteru, el cual se habiá mantenido callado todo este tenso y peculiar momento.- adiós Yukiteru, fue un placer, Gasai-san.

-sí, adios.

La indiferencia de Yukki al lado de Gasai es realmente dolorosa. Entonces comprendo y acepto la triunfante y derrotan-te realidad.

_Oh, Gasai, nunca pensé tener una enemiga tan hermosa como cruel, ¿sera que tu ganaras? ¿sera que yo? No lo se, pero para mi esto es otra guerra más a la cual no me resignare a perder por alguien como tu. **Esto es guerra, esto es muerte.**_

* * *

Hola, ¿les agrado este capítulo? realmente no tenía mucho animo, pero creo que quedo bien. Comenten y den ideas constructivas para este colosal espiral de perdición y obsesión fugaz al cual yo denomino lectura, el cual es un mundo de fantasía, horror y misterio.

-The Last Killer.


	3. Secretos

_" -Al parecer, tu harías todo por amor._

_-No hay un límite determinado, así que.. da igual._

_-Aléjate, no te queremos cerca._

_-¿Crees poder contra el poder de alguien enamorado? que valiente eres._

_-y tu un indigno. Solo molestas, estorbas mi camino._

_-¿Tu_ camino?_ sabes perfectamente que el amor no esta en tú camino. "_

* * *

Ya había pasado una semana desde que conocí a Akise Aru, y lo cierto es que cuando más lo conozco, más lo odio. El albino ese intenta pasar la mayor parte del tiempo con Yukki, así perjudicando nuestra relación enormemente. Temo que Yukki termine enamorándose de Akise Aru, tanto como Akise lo esta de él.

Temo volver a estar sola y volver a oscuridad, porque ya me canse de mi solitaria compañía de las sombras, lo cual me hace estar menos cuerda de lo que ya estoy. Sí, se como es mi estado mental en estos instantes, y se los pensamientos de Yukki hacia ese tema. Y ese detalle es una de las cosas -que me rompe el corazón en mil pedazos. Pero puedo mantenerme de pie, forjar una convincente sonrisa y ser fuerte. Ser fuerte por Yukki.

Aunque ya ni siquiera valiera la pena, debía forjarme a ser fuerte. Más fuerte que Akise Aru.

* * *

Junto a él, en la profundidad del abandonado río saliendo ya de Tokio. Ahogándonos en besos, es una sensación tan desesperante como romántica. Porque junto a Yukiteru-kun todo es romanticismo, y no puedo ocultárselo a esos intensos ojos morados. Negarle que siento esta propia tensión en mis músculos ya adoloridos por sus rápidos movimientos contra mi. Realmente esta situación no me agradaba nada. Además de la vergüenza y el notable sonrojo que tenía, me sentía cómo un objeto para Yukiteru, el cual sólo solaba sus deseos y pasiones. Y por alguna razón solo podía pensar en la reacción de Gasai-san al ver como besuqueo a su novio". Se enojara, obviamente. Pero por alguna razón, quiero ser algún pensamiento para Yuno, sea bueno o malo.

No podría fingir sorpresa si Yuno llegara a odiarme, puestos que a su merced yo no soy un santo ni un amigo para ella. Un insoportable estorbo.

_Ja._

Yukiteru y yo salimos del lago, completamente empapados. Hay un silencio total por mi parte, mientras Yukki solo intenta parecer simpático. Este chico no es el que yo conocí, el que me encanto con su tímida y extravagante actitud, con un ligero misterio que me volvía loco. Pero no más.

-Akise. No te separarás de mi. Te nesecito.

Bufe por lo bajó, indignado ante sus declaraciones.

- Dime la razón. Si te atreves.

- por nuestra conversación.

Entonces todo vino a mi mente.

* * *

_Al parecer, tu harías todo por amor._

_-No hay un límite determinado, así que.. da igual._

_-Aléjate, no te queremos cerca._

_-¿Crees poder contra el poder de alguien enamorado? que valiente eres._

_-y tu un indigno. Solo molestas, estorbas mi camino._

_-¿Tu_ camino?_ sabes perfectamente que el amor no esta en tú camino. _

_-Pero para ti sí, Akise. O por lo menos en tus fantasías con mi novia._

_-No sabía que era tu novia, parecía un objeto en tu vil juego._

_-tengo que ser superficial- sonríe maliciosamente- ¿tu no? arriesgas tu vida por una asesina. Eso va contra tus principios._

_-tal vez, pero correr este riesgo es divertido y extravagante. ¿no?_

_-como quieras. Te deseo suerte, y espero que no mueras... apenas. _

**¿Morir?.**

**Yo soy la muerte en tu camino. Yo soy tu perdición y tú mi dulce obsesión, Yuno Gasai.**

* * *

Hola, quien quiera que este leyendo. No me entusiasma mucho, puesto que nadie lee y mucha gente no conoce Mirai Nikki. Quisiera recibir algun review, (minimo 1) para seguir con esto.

-The Last Killer


	4. Sensaciones

_Molesto. Simplemente molesto._

Akise Aru caminaba junto a Gasai Yuno y Yukiteru Amano, específicamente al medio de ellos dos. Yuno simplemente presionaba los dientes y tragaba fuertemente la mayor cantidad de saliva para evitar el deseo de matarlo. Yukki le había pedido que se comportara y tratara bien a Akise-kun, y ella no podía negarse a una sonrisa de su ser amado. Y Yukki a una amenaza de Akise Aru.

-¡Gasai-san, Yukiteru-kun, vayamos a la escuela!- dijo emocionadamente el albino. Gasai sólo bufo y camino más rápido de lo normal. Yukiteru no pudo evitar sentirse más aliviado de tener a su psicópata amada lejos. Suspiro y soltó una tranquila sonrisa. Akise lo noto y lo fulminó con la mirada. ¿Cómo podía menospreciar tanto a una persona? Y más encima hablando de Gasai Yuno, por supuesto. Ella solamente era alguien muy enamorada... Y sanguinaria. Esa particularidad de ella lo asusto bastante al conocerla mejor, pero luego pudo aceptarla tal cual era, aunque a ella no le interesará lo más mínimo la opinión del albino. Y Yukki, el cual realmente lo defraudo. ¿A caso iban a estar juntos por amenazas? Era simplemente patético. Y Akise, para peor tenía que obedecerlo, darle todo lo que el quiera.

-Acompáñame- murmuro Yukki en su oído, haciendo estremecer al albino. Gasai observo la escena desde la entrada de la escuela, horrorizada. Entonces oyó una voz bastante familiar.

-Gasai Yuno.

La pelirosa volteo, sorprendida. Kousada. Su antiguo y molesto compañero de clase, el cual se especializaba en hacerle la vida imposible a Yukki. Realmente el no le agradaba ni un poco, además de su insistencia en que tengan una cita, otra razón para desear matarlo. Matarlo por Yukki, el amor de su vida. Gasai contuvo la mayor cantidad de aire y luego la soltó.

-Kousada- dijo ella, no muy emocionada. Lo miro con algo de vacío y melancolía.- y dime, ¿que haces aquí?

-Supongo que es algo imposible volver a nuestra antigua escuela- bromeo el, pero la chica aun mantenía un rostro algo vacío y serio.-mis padres me matricularon aquí. De hecho, este lugar es bastante bueno, seguro que tu y Yukki lo pasaran bien aquí.

Gasai casi se desmaya con ese comentario. Yukki. El estaba con Akise. Solos en un lugar indeterminado.

-¡Akise Aru!

* * *

Yukiteru probaba apasionadamente los labios de su albino mientras bajaba y situaba sus manos en la cintura del chico de ojos rosado. Akise solo intentaba obedecer a las horrendas ordenes de Yukiteru-kun, mientras el guardase su secreto todo estaría perfectamente junto a Gasai Yuno. _Gasai Yuno..._ el albino no dejaba de pensar en ella mientras probaba los labios del moreno y se preguntaba como seria los de la chica de cabellos rosados. Es que el chico había quedado totalmente prendado y conmocionado de la belleza y personalidad de la asesina psicópata. Y es que el albino admite que al principio ese detalle lo habría asustado un poco, al observar en vivo como la chica clavaba estacas en enemigos, y eso incluso lo habría hecho querer huir, pero el solo lo acepto y comprendió con el tiempo.

-Yukiteru-kun...-susurro el albino, tomando unos centímetros de distancia entre el chico de ojos morados y el.-es suficiente. Volvamos.

-Claro. Esta bien.-contesta de buena forma Yukki y se pone a su lado, y ambos caminan a su escuela. Al entrar captan la asechante mirada de una chica bastante molesta.

-¡Yukki!

Gasai Yuno corre desapoderadamente hacia el par de chicos. Fija su mirada en Yukki, observando que el amor de su vida, revisando si tiene alguna marca o herida para culpar instantáneamente a Akise Aru. Para la suerte del albino, Yukki esta perfectamente bien. Gasai bufa para sus adentros.

-¿Donde estaban?-pregunta toscamente la pelirosa al albino.-Exijo saberlo. Ahora.

-Yuno-hablo el chicos de ojos morados- solo nos retrasamos un poco. Lo lamento.

La pelirosa sonrío dulcemente a su amado Yukiteru.

-Tranquilo Yukki, no importa.- contesta ella amablemente. Entonces ve al albino con una arrogante sonrisa, lo cual le enfurece. ¿Que se creía ese maldito? Cada vez que conseguía un motivo para matarlo, Yukki intervenía. Eso la irritaba al punto de querer arrancarse su propia cabeza.-Y tu, Akise Aru, intenta no perderte mucho junto a MI Yukki.

Akise desvío la mirada, indignado. ¿Como no notaba cuan utilizada era? Yukiteru-kun era un simple mentiroso que no podía valerse por sí mismo.

-¿o si no que?- desafío Akise con un tono seductor que hizo a Gasai sentir escalofríos dentro de sí. ¿Como osaba a desafiarla? Jamas nadie había llegado tan lejos.

-Simplemente te matare- contesto con franqueza ella. Akise puso los ojos en blanco.

-¿Por que?¿Cual es tu razón de matar?-cuestiono el, intentando comprender un poco a Gasai.

-Porque simplemente se siente se siente bien- contesto ella sinicamente, aterrorizando al albino y a Yukki.

**Definitivamente estoy perdiendo la cordura con esta chica, y me encanta.**


	5. Secreto

Akise se encontraba cabizbajo en su habitación mientras pensaba claramente todas las cosas sucedidas. El amaba con locura a Gasai Yuno, y esta a Yukki. El albino ya realmente estaba harto de ser un objeto de odio para la pelirrosada pero no sabía como detenerlo. El albino contuvo la respiración y con cansancio se levanto de su cama y camino hacia la ventana, soltando su respiración. Hinata, Mao y Kousada se encontraban afuera. El albino sonrió forzudamente y saludo a sus amigos con una señal. Ellos sonrieron y Akise les indico que entraran. El albino intento sacar de su mente a Yuno y pasar tiempo con sus amigos.

—¡Akise-kun!—Akise observo como Hinata le sonreía amablemente. Le devolvió la sonrisa y saludo a Mao y Kousada.

—¿Estas listo, Akise-kun?—le pregunto Mao de forma amigable.

—Por supuesto, mi bella rosa.—le contesto el albino galantemente. A el siempre Mao le había parecido una chiquilla encantadora, si no estuviera enamorada de alguien imposible como lo estaba Mao el hubiera intentado acelerarse.—¿Vayámonos ya?

Los 3 asintieron y empezaron a caminar.

—¡Esto sera genial! Hace mucho que no voy a la playa—comento Kousada, animado. Los otros solo rieron ante las actitudes del chico. Definitivamente el era un torpe encantador.

—Sí, quisiera relajarme ante las luces del sol—dijo Hinata, sonriente.

—Y bañarme en las aguas del lago, tan refrescantes—comento Mao, igual de optimista.

—Observar a las chicas con sus trajes de baño—dijo Kousada, por lo cual todas lo miraron algo enojadas.

—¡Pervertido!

Akise solo rió y puso los ojos en blanco.

—Mao-chan, Hinata-chan, Kousada-kun. Sigamos—dijo el de ojos rosados, sonriente. Los otros tres asintieron y siguieron caminando. Finalmente llegaron a la playa y se colocaron sus trajes de baño. Hinata un bikini rojo que dejaba ver sus enormes pechos, y Mao una polera con tirantes y una braga celeste, como la polera. Kousada andaba con el mismo short hasta las rodillas y Akise también.

—¡Bien, sesión de fotos!—exclamo Mao mientras que con su cámara sacaba fotos bastante ridículas y típicas entre los amigos. Ella junto a Hinata, luego con Kousada y finalmente con Akise.—¡Sonríe lindo!

Entonces Mao le dio un beso en la mejilla a Akise justo en la toma. Akise solo rió. Los labios de Mao le causaban cosquillas en el rostro.

—Ahora yo—dijo Akise, apretando el botón para las fotos y dándole un beso en la mejilla a Mao. Ambos rieron.

Como si fuera Yuno...pensó el albino, sonriendo tristemente. Mao lo noto.

—¿Es por Yuno-chan o Yuuki-kun?—pregunto la de cabellos morados. Akise abrió bastante los ojos, sorprendido. Mao rió inocentemente y le guiño un ojo—Tranquilo Akise, guardare tu secreto.

Entonces Mao por un segundo tuvo esa misma mirada asesina que Yuno, lo cual sorprendió al albino. ¿Es que ellas eran tan parecidas?.


End file.
